Feel So Close To You
by La-Mariposita
Summary: Kiba was stuck spending the summer with his God-sister Lina. Either he was going to die from hearing the accented voice of the mutlti-racial girl, or he was going to find a way to integrate her into his Tokyo lifestyle. Or he could always send her back to Miami in a large shipping box. She'd be able to breathe in that right? Slight KibaXOC, ShikamaruXOC later.
1. A Unkind Exhange

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Hey, guys this is my first fic that I've uploaded so, reviews of any kind are most definitely welcomed! I plan on the chapters following this one to be a bit longer, so don't be to mad about the length of this chapter! Anyways, enjoy you guys :D

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything Naruto related, but I do own the characters Catalina and Chayim Montoya. So no suing me :D

"Rawr,"

"Cut that out,"

"Rrrraaaaawwwwwrrrr,"  
"Lina, dammit cut it out!"

Kiba Inuzuka was currently sitting next to his God-sister Catalina Montoya. She came to visit every other summer. Lina's mother Chayim was his mom's best friend. Chayim and Tsume had known each other for 6 years before either of them started having kids and it was only natural that the Catholic Chayim asked Tsume to be the God- mother of her first daughter.

"Kiba," Lina whined impatiently.

"Grrrrr, WHAT Lina, what is it?"

"Well, you don't have to snap my head off… I was just wondering if you wanted to watch Jurassic Park with me?"

Lina and Kiba had been getting along like "oil and water" as of late; they just didn't mix. It's not that they didn't like each other, but after a couple of weeks seeing each other every day it was hard to not to get tired of each others presence.

"So that's why you decided to rawr at me?" an obviously irritated Kiba growled.

"Tranquilo amigo, you are so easily worked up; the rawring was a pun based around dinosaurs being in the movie, duh."

Lina's mother was of Cuban and African descent and her father was Puerto Rican and German. She was the most exotic looking person Kiba knew, but he'd never tell her that. Due to her ancestry and the fact that she lived in Miami, Florida, she spoke Spanish fluently. She was always throwing in a Spanish phrase here or there when she spoke to him. Her Japanese was fine, but she spoke with an obvious accent.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Kiba announced, "Now just pop the stupid movie in."

* * *

The next morning Kiba was greeted with strange smells coming from his kitchen. His mother Tsume was bound to be at work already since it was 10:30, and his sister hadn't returned from University for summer break yet. That meant only one person could be clunking around in the kitchen.

"Hey buddy," Kiba mumbled to his large white dog Akamaru while rubbing behind his ears.

"Kiba? Is that you? Stop sneaking around and ven aqui," Lina's slighty raspy voice called out.

"Okay we're going to have to kill the Spanish Lee,"  
"I can't help it!" Lina whimpered, "Anyway, I said stop sneaking around and come hear."

When Kiba walked into the kitchen he saw Lina sitting on one of the stools at their island drinking coffee. She had dark curly hair that went to the middle of her back and brown eyes. He never could pick a color that described her skin very well. She always reminded him of a Ritz cracker though. Not to light and not to dark. She was also tall for a girl. At 17 years old she stood at 5 feet 7 and ½ inches.

"Kiba are you listening to me? Wake up burro! I am talking," Lina screamed. Waking Kiba out of his reverie.

"Huh? Oh yeah, run that by me again," Kiba said while he took a seat next to her. Lina let out a long sigh.

"I made café con leche and tostada," Lina spoke while holding up her coffee cup and piece of toast respectively, "If you want something else your going to have to make it yourself."  
"I hate when you speak Spanish,"

"I hate when you stare at me for long periods of time," Lina countered.

"I DO NOT STARE AT YOU,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… pinche cabron,"

"What was that you STUPID COMMIE?"

Lina's cheeks then proceeded to turn several shades of red has her rage increased.

"Te odio…. I hate you," Lina hissed "I hope you liked hearing it in two different languages,"  
Lina then stormed out of the kitchen and into the guest room where she was staying. When she slammed the door behind herself, Kiba was sure he heard a number of pictures fall off the wall.

"Dammit it all to hell," Kiba whispered "How the fuck am I going to make up for saying that?"  
Kiba sat there for a fairly long time staring into the coffee Lina had made for him when and idea suddenly hit him.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :D Cookies for all reviewers XD !**


	2. A Party

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hey everyone! I want to say a big thank you to everyone who read the the first chapter! I only have one cookie to give out for reviewing and thats to my sister. -_- Am I that pathetic? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and reviews PLEASE! You can make the anonymously if you want, but come on guys I need something to go off! Anyways, I added a few translations to the beginning, in case you guys don't know any spanish. ENJOY :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any Naruto character or anything related to Naruto. I just like to use the characters for my own sick amusement! I do however own Catalina Montoya and this story, so get off my back you money hungry lawyers!

* * *

Translations: (Translated in order of appearance)

¡Que Bueno Hermano! – How nice, brother

¡Vamanos! – Let's go; come on

No se – I don't know

Pero – but (Not the body part)

* * *

Ring Ring Ring…Ring Ring Ring…

"Dammit, of course he doesn't answer when I need him,"

Kiba was currently sitting in his kitchen trying to reach one of his friends to call in a favor. He had to make things better with his God-sister Lina. In a fit of rage he called her a "commie", which to any self-respecting Cuban is a horrible name to be called. He knew how to make things up to her he just needed to get a hold of a certain blonde idiot. Just then his older sister Hana walked in.

"Hey baby brother, aren't you going to come say hi? You haven't seen me in months," the tall brown haired woman said.

"Yeah whatever, hey, anyway I fucked up,"

"Oh gods Kiba what'd you do, knock some poor girl up?"

"What the fuck Hana, no, I called Lina a commie while we were arguing,"

"…"

"Hana?"

"…"

"Stop staring at me like that!"

Kiba knew he had royally messed up and he didn't need Hana's stares to make him feel any worse.

"I think your phone is ringing, my asshole of a baby brother," Hana said.

Kiba angrily grabbed his cell phone and answered.

"Hello," he growled.

"Woah woah woah, sounds like someone is having a bad day," a warm laughing voice said.

"Naruto, what the hell man? I called you like five times!"

"Yeah, I know I was a little preoccupied… if you get my drift,"

"Eww, I do not need to know about you and Hinata's love life," Kiba snorted,

"Anyway, I need to know if any parties are going down tonight."

"Um, yeah there's one at the old warehouse on Shinjuku street, I think that kid Deidara is throwing it," Naruto said with a twinge of uncertainty.

"Cool, I'll be there at 11 and I'm bringing a friend so make sure the whole gang is there."

With that Kiba snapped is black Razr shut without saying so much as good-bye or thank you to his overly energetic friend.

* * *

"Lina?" Kiba half-whispered through the closed door, " I hope you're not still made at me. I want to make it up to you if you'll let me."

"I'm no interesting in having sex with you Kiba, that's sort of like incest in a way isn't it?" Lina's accented voice called back.

"What the fuck Lee? Ughh! Just get dressed, we're going out okay?"

Lina sat at the edge of her bed wondering what had gotten into Kiba. She wasn't still mad at him; she knew he hadn't meant what he said, but she liked toying with him. Since Kiba was the chivalrous type, although he'd never admit to it, she knew he'd do everything in his power to make it up to her, and hey who doesn't like being treated extra nicely? At 10:30 Lina left her room and went to the foyer, hoping that Kiba was ready to go, she was very interesting in finding out what he had in store for her.

"Hey Lee," Kiba said in a slightly raspy voice.

He was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts, a black Polo shirt and a pair of black and red Nike high top sneakers.

"Awwh, look at you! Lookin' all spiffy and such! ¡Que bueno hermano!" Lina said in a laughing voice.

"I could say the same for you, _sister_,"

Lina was wearing a pair of low slung dark washed skinny jeans, a grey tube top that stopped right below her belly button and a pair of gray Louboutin's with the signature red soles. It never ceased to amaze him that Lina could dress sexily, but not look like a tramp. He was glad for that though, he didn't want to have to claim some scantily clad girl that looked like she would blow anything with a penis in a 10-mile radius as his God-sister.

"Come on Kiba let's go! I straightened my hair for tonight and I do not need this humidity to ruin it before we even get to where we're going! !Vamanos!"

"Alright lets go, I left my mom a note so we shouldn't have to worry about her,"

Lina and Kiba took the Subway to outside of what looked like a closed down warehouse.

"Uhh, Kiba? What are we doing at this place? I know we have our fights and all, but that's no reason to sell me into sex slavery!"

"What the hell! Why on Earth would you think I was trying to sell you into sex slavery?" Kiba yelled in an incredulous voice.

"No se, I've watched a lot of documentaries and this looks like one of those seedy places where shit like that goes down!"

"Come on lots go inside you idiot."

When Kiba opened the door she was presently surprised by watch she saw, it looked like they were at some kind of Japanese rave. There was a make shift bar set up towards the back of the warehouse and a DJ pit towards the front. There were a number of small couches and chairs sitting here and there that the guests could sit at. In the middle of the space there was a large area for dancing which was surrounded by a strobe light and some neon lights.

"Not bad," Lina yelled to Kiba over the sound of the pounding bass, "Pero, I don't know if it's good either."

Before Kiba could yell back a retort there was a hand slapping him on his back.

"Kiba, buddy! You made it! Who's your friend here," Naruto yelled with a dramatic wink.

"Hi! I'm Catalina Maria Gabriel Montoya, but you can just call me Lina," Lina yelled extending a tanned hand towards Naruto.

"Ooh spicy," Naruto replied, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and one day I'm going to have my own dojo and teach world class Kung-Fu students, believe it!"

Moving towards the back of the warehouse where it was a tad quieter Lina replied, "That's cool. I want to open my own hair salon and make everyone beautiful!"

Kiba groaned he was in for a long night with these to talkative losers. Just then he saw a group of his friends.

"Hey everybody, I have someone I'd like to introduce to you guys. This is Lina my God-sister. She from the United States, but she's spending the summer with me." Kiba announced.

"Lina, this is Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee, Gaara, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru,"

Lina's head bounced from face to face as Kiba gave her their names. Everyone greeted her and went back to their conversations. Except for the boy who had been introduced to her as Lee, he immediately started asking her a million questions. He then went off on this whole spiel about the power of youth. The whole time Lee was giving his monologue Lina was looking at the boy Kiba had introduced as Shikamaru. He had dark brown hair, which was tied into a spiky ponytail that reminded her of a pineapple. His bored dark brown eyes were set on a point in space indicating that he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him. He had on a black V-neck t-shirt, and a pair of dark washed Levi's, which Lina noted fit very well. On his feet he had a pair of black Van's. He was sitting in one of the chairs that had been set out; his right hand lazily held a bottle of beer and the other hand was currently laid in his lap. At that very moment Lina decided she had to have him. She just had to.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **End of Chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it! Please review. Por favor :D!


	3. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

I haven't gotten may reviews or hits, so I will guess that means that you guys aren't really into this fic. I'm not sure whether to just delete this or just put it as completed. However, if anyone wishes for me to continue I will even if it's just for one person, BUT you guys have to tell me your opinion on it! Come on guys I don't bit….well okay maybe just a little :P


End file.
